This Is What Happens When You Study Too Hard!
by KlainexXxArygon
Summary: The first time Blaine takes Kurt's clothes off, it's not how he expects it to be.   KLAINE duh rated T just to be safe.


_Thank you guys for all your support and love :) it's meant so much._

_I'm about to go to school and I really want to write this other idea that I just dreamed of happening, but seeing as I already have half a dozen half-finished klaine stories I decided to finish one and post it to tide you over until then._

_This is just super cute Klaine fluff._

_Enjoy! _

* * *

Blaine was sure he'd left it here. He'd been studying before Warbler's practice and he was sure he'd left those vital Calculus notes here.

_Oh thank god, there they are!_ Blaine breathed a sigh of relief as his hands clutched the papers to his chest. He was shoving them into his bag, turning to leave the library, as a gentle snore reached his ears.

Huh. Funny, I thought I was alone.

Blaine followed the sounds, which were more of an audible breath than a snore. When he found the owner of them, he had to clamp a hand over his mouth to stop raucous laughter coming from him.

It was Kurt. He was sitting at a small booth, his head literally in a book, surrounded by papers and half-finished essays. His angelic face was so peaceful, and once again his beauty enraptured Blaine.

The boy sighed. He couldn't leave Kurt here, but he couldn't bear waking him up and facing his disorientated coffee-addict crush. So as he started packing up all of the pages as neatly as possible, he decided there was only one option.

He would carry Kurt.

Yes, Kurt was taller than Blaine, but he looked light as a feather and probably was.

Blaine hoisted Kurt's shoulder bag and slid the open book out from his soft face, making sure he didn't bang the boy's head on the table. He paused, frozen by the steady breaths that came from the boy. He was so beautiful.

Here came the hard part. He had to pick the boy up.

Blaine had been right. Kurt was light as a feather, and semi-conscious obviously, seeing as his arms had slipped around his neck like a small child would've.

The senior tried not to focus on the soft breaths brushing his neck as he walked to Kurt's room. He smiled at the people he passed, who at first were worried as to why Kurt needed carrying, but their expressions quickly melded into amusement at the couple.

When Blaine slipped through Kurt's door, he remembered that Kurt had a single. He set the boy down on a comfy-looking chair for a moment, setting down his possessions and pulling back the crease-free comforter on Kurt's bed.

When he placed the boy in his bed, Kurt stirred, blinking at him blearily. He clearly needed caffeine but now was not the time.

'Wha-whazz goin' on Balaine?'

Blaine smiled. 'Sleep.'

Kurt shook his head slowly, trying to take off his tie. 'I-I cam't beep in ma cool lothes.'

It took Blaine a moment to decipher what he'd said. 'Oh...' The senior almost laughed at him struggling to take of his tie and slid it down for him. 'There.'

But Kurt is still trying to undress. He refuses to get his shirt and pants creased, so what can Blaine do but undress him?

As Blaine untucks Kurt's shirt, his hand brushes the junior's hip, and despite the boy's semi-consciousness, he blushes slightly. Blaine too goes pink, trying not to think about what could happen when he takes Kurt's pants off.

Fortunately nothing THAT embarrassing happens to Kurt or to Blaine, but as his pants were quite firm so that the senior was practically running his hands down Kurt's thighs. There was a faint smile on the boy's face as he was freed from confinement.

If Kurt had been wearing red undies instead of red boxers, Blaine would've gone mad. Fortunately Kurt didn't like to cramp his package too much so the senior didn't have an awkward moment and a need for a cold shower to deal with.

As he pulled the comforter over the flawless boy, tucking him in, Kurt's eyes slid open again.

'You can stay you know.'

Blaine froze, wondering what he meant. He looked at those cerulean eyes reflecting the moonlight streaming in his window.

Kurt lost a little of his nerve. 'I mean, if you don't want to you don't have to...'

The senior pulled back. 'Give me a second. I can't sleep in my uniform either.' He shrugged off his blazer and placed it over Kurt's, trying to ignore the junior's gaze on him as he pulled his shirt over his head, ignoring the buttons.

When he got to his pants, he wasn't sure if he should take them off or not. Kurt blushed and averted his gaze, looking out the window at the full moon. He smiled as he felt Blaine slide in next to him.

'Now will you go to sleep?'

The junior smiled and snuggled into Blaine's chest. 'Mmm maybe. Maybe not.' The senior smiled, wondering if Kurt was only acting like this because he was half-asleep and caffeine deprived. He hoped that was not the reason.

Blaine tightened his arms around the boy. 'Well I for one am going to sleep fairly quickly, so I advise you to do the same.' Little did he know that Kurt was already asleep as he drifted off, coming from the land of dreams.

As Blaine woke up to the strong sunrise, he felt a heavy but warm body pressed against his own. He looked down and was startled to find Kurt lying in his arms.

He watched in mild horror as the boy started to wake. He wanted to leave so Kurt wouldn't feel so horribly taken advantage of, and Blaine himself felt terrible for having stayed the night.

But as Kurt's eyes slid open, a small smile spread across his porcelain face. 'And I feared it was only a dream.'

In that instant, Blaine realised his feelings were returned.

Blaine smiled, leaning forward ever so slightly. A cheeky glint was in Kurt's eyes and he quickly pecked the side of the senior's lips, chuckling ever so slightly.

'Come now, that wasn't a real kiss.' Blaine murmured, gently rolling on top of the boy and planting three kisses on the giggling boy. One on the forehead, one on the nose and finally, one on the lips.

The junior practically melted under the boy's gentle touch, running a hair through those soft curls on the top of his head as Blaine's mouth worked his.

When they parted for air Blaine murmured, 'And now you've been kissed.'

Kurt looked into those hazel eyes reflecting the sunrise. 'And now I get to claim a kiss.' He smiled as he pulled Blaine towards him, pressing his soft, inexperienced lips to his.

He could feel the senior's smile as he tried to mimic what Blaine had done to him. Feeling embarrassed he pulled back, averting his gaze.

'Don't worry, you'll get lots of practice.' Blaine gave him a cheeky grin and pecked him on the cheek as he rolled them onto their sides again. 'Now, do we really need to be awake?'

Kurt met his gaze. 'Unfortunately yes, because how else will I get practice?' A smirk twitched at his lips as he watched Blaine's expression.

'Well in that case...' Blaine pulled the boy on top of him and stroked his soft cheek. 'Let's get practicing.'

* * *

_Anybody want a sequel? I was tempted to make it embarrassing where someone walks in or Kurt wakes up not remembering but I thought, oh the world needs just fluff right now._

_Review me please!_


End file.
